


The Rest Of His Life

by ImpliedPlant



Series: Yamaguchi week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpliedPlant/pseuds/ImpliedPlant
Summary: Society treated finding your soulmate like such a big event.But it's not always like that.Me describing Yamaguchi and how gay Tsukishima is for him in 1822 wordsMy entry for day 6 of Yamaguchi week, using the prompt: Soulmate au
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Yamaguchi week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998868
Comments: 14
Kudos: 228
Collections: Yamaguchi Week 2020





	The Rest Of His Life

Society treated finding your soulmate like such a big event. The love of your life, maybe the loves of your life. An explosive meeting where you just feel whole. Matching marks bursting onto your skin. Everything is right with the world. Your feelings run high. Loud euphoria coursing through your veins as you come together with your soulmate.

But it's not always like that.

Sometimes finding your soulmate is quiet.

Small.

A slow build-up of emotions that blooms across your skin in matching soul marks. Painting each other with your ever-evolving relationship.

~*~

Tsukishima frowned up at Akiteru who was frantically calling for their mother.

He had just gotten home from school. Backpack still on his back, shoes still on his feet, and hand still held in Yamaguchi's.

"Mum! Mum! Kei found his soulmate!"

That was the first time Tsukishima heard that word and assigned any meaning to it.

He looked down at Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi who’s eyes wide and brows upturned in concern. Biting his lip as his knees wobbled. Tsukishima squeezed his hand. Yamaguchi jolted at the feeling, then turned his wide eyes to him. They held each other's gaze for a while before Yamaguchi sighed and beamed up at him. Tsukishima's heart skipped a beat and he felt all warm inside. He wanted to feel that for the rest of his life.

"Kei! Kei, my baby, where's your mark?"

"Mark?" Tsukishima turned to his mother confused.

Both his mum and Akiteru crouched down in front of him, looking equal parts concerned and excited.

"Um, it's, it's here," Yamaguchi's voice was quiet as he spoke, using his free hand to point at Tsukishima's chest.

Akiteru and his mother looked at each other.

"Sorry, we ignored you like that, what's your name?" Akiteru asked as he looked at Yamaguchi.

"Uh! Ya-Yamaguchi! Tadashi!"

Akiteru and his mother's faces melted into smiles as they listened to him fumble through his introduction, gripping Tsukishima's hand tighter.

"Do you guys mind showing us your marks?"

Both boys nodded silently as they struggled with their shirts, lifting them up to display softly glowing constellations low on their rib cages.

Tsukishima looked over at Yamaguchi's chest, and it felt like he had forgotten how to breathe.

He didn't quite grasp the gravity of the situation yet. But there was something in him that stirred as he looked at the stars on Yamaguchi. The freckles that were splashed around them. Something intoxicatingly warm in his heart. Quiet, steady, comforting. He wanted to feel that for the rest of his life.

~*~

"Hey, can we watch that new documentary? The one in the series we watched the other day?" Yamaguchi asked absentmindedly as he tied his shoelaces.

"The one about Pachycephalosaurs?" Tsukishima frowned down at Yamaguchi.

"Yeah, the episode before was about Achelousaurus right?"

"We only watched the first two episodes, how do you know that?"

"Ahaha," Yamaguchi laughed awkwardly, scratching at the back of his head as he stood up. "You seemed really into it, so when I got home I caught up on all of them."

Tsukishima's eyes widened, his heart skipping a beat. It's been doing that more often lately. Maybe he should get that checked out.

"Uh," Tsukishima looked away, face flushed. "Yeah, we can watch it."

"Yay," Yamaguchi cheered, gently raising his fists as he grinned.

"Come on, we have to get home soon so we can get our homework done first."

Tsukishima fumbled for Yamaguchi's hand. Yamaguchi seamlessly slipped his hand into Tsukishima's. The same as they did every day after they had found each other. Looking anywhere but Yamaguchi Tsukishima's stomach flooded with warmth, chest prickling as he thought about Yamaguchi watching the series. Just for Tsukishima. Because Tsukishima liked it.

Hazarding a glance over to Yamaguchi didn't help. Yamaguchi looked content. Gently swinging their hands between them.

That night after they got home, Tsukishima forced Yamaguchi to finish his own homework too before they had dinner and showered. Quietly gasping and touching each other's ribcages softly when they noticed more constellations had appeared.

Sometimes finding your soulmate is slow.

Feelings that build, painting you with love as you grow and evolve.

Tsukishima wanted to feel like this for the rest of his life. Gazing upon the contented face of his best friend.

~*~

Grimacing Tsukishima watched as Yamaguchi stole french fries off his plate. The long pieces of potatoes floppy in his friend's hand.

"I don't understand how you like them."

"Hmm?" Yamaguchi looked up from his textbook, smiling at Tsukishima. "I just like the texture better. You don't like them anyway, so I'm saving food too."

Tsukishima couldn't explain why his heart started beating faster as he watched Yamaguchi devour the disgusting fries.

"Any fries you don't eat, I'll finish them off later. We're perfect for each other," Yamaguchi's words tapered off as he turned back to his textbook, blindly reaching for his highlighter.

Tsukishima couldn't comprehend why he felt the all too familiar warmth in his stomach. The prickling on his chest. Looking down, sure enough, he saw light faintly glowing through his school shirt. Yamaguchi didn't seem to react, so maybe it was only him.

But it didn't matter.

He just gave Yamaguchi's hand a squeeze. Yamaguchi squeezing back, his reaction came more from habit than anything else as he kept silently reading over his textbook.

Sometimes it was the little things.

Sometimes it was the little things that really made a soulmate.

And Tsukishima would be happy to give his floppy french fries to Yamaguchi if that meant he could feel like this for the rest of his life.

~*~

"When did you get so cool?"

Tsukishima would be lying if he said he was anywhere near composed. There was a prickling behind his eyes, his visions slowly starting to go glossy as tears collected. The usual prickling in his chest was replaced with a low burning. Spreading further across his ribcage then any other prickling or tingling had ever reached. It was different. 

It wasn't comforting. 

But, it felt right. The dull pain throbbing across his chest as he tried to hold back his tears.

The moment he was alone he sighed, digging the heels of his hands into his eyes, leaning against the brick wall. He breathed deep, trying to compose himself. Letting himself feel the cool air on his skin he dropped his arms and looked up. The dull pain on his side has subsided. He put a hand to his side. It didn't feel any different. Lifting his shirt up he inhaled sharply.

It almost looked bruised. Splotches of dark colour painted his ribcage. Streaks of glowing stars and other small celestial bodies coloured his chest. It looked like all the soul marks people waxed poetic about. It hurt his heart to look at, an ache in his chest as he thought about what caused it.

He didn't deserve his soulmate.

Tsukishima clenched his fist as he looked at the soul mark painted across his chest.

His mind drifted to all the little things. The small ways Yamaguchi has wiggled his way into Tsukishima's life. His smile. His determination. His collection of Tsukishima's shirts that he swears he's going to return but says so with the smile of someone who is clearly lying.

He may not deserve it, but he wanted to be by Yamaguchi for the rest of his life.

~*~

Yamaguchi batted his hair away from his face with the back of his wrist. Huffing as it fell right back as soon as he turned back down to the chopping board. His face was covered in even more freckles than usual. Having just come back from a trip to the beach. An apron tied around his waist Yamaguchi finished up peeling the vegetables.

It was so mundane.

Boringly domestic.

But it set Tsukishima's heart aflutter.

The way Yamaguchi's nose crinkled, the tip of his tongue poking out just a little. Enough to make Tsuksihima go bonkers, pretending to be interested in his phone when in reality he was just trying to be less gay. 

His attempts to be less gay were entirely futile, so he stood up from the table, not even bothering to tuck his chair in before walking over to Yamaguchi. He draped himself over Yamaguchi's shoulders, pressing his face against a shoulder before sighing. Yamaguchi giggled as he brought his hand up to press the back of it against Tsukishima's forehead.  
"You're being uncharacteristically touchy today."

"I'm not allowed to cuddle with my soulmate?"

Yamaguchi laughed, throwing his head back.

Tsukishima was enchanted.

It had been years since Tsukishima felt the telltale prickling on his ribcage. But it felt just as familiar as before.

His heart raced as he held onto Yamaguchi tightly, Yamaguchi still peeling vegetables.

"You felt it too, didn't you?"

Tsukishima startled when Yamaguchi asked him that. After the incident in the training camp Yamaguchi's soul mark hadn't looked any different. Tsukishima was sure he was the only one who was still changing. But apparently not.

"Yeah."

Yamaguchi set his knife and the vegetable down, wiping his hands on a stray tea towel before pushing Tsukishima off him.  
"Show me yours."

Tsukishima complied, lifting the bottom of his shirt as Yamaguchi followed suit.

His dark night sky was the same as it always was, a handful of constellations littered across his chest. Dark splotches of colour dissipating into his skin. But now, a single star stood out amongst the rest. The glow bright and not seeming to fade in the slightest. Tsukishima looked over to Yamaguchi's chest, and his breath caught in his throat.

Yamaguchi's chest was painted with dark oranges, a few streaks of blinding yellow muddling the stars and freckles.

"Has it always been like that?"

Yamaguchi looked down and studied his own chest.  
"Not this bright, but it's been like that since the training camp. But you could barely see the colour back then."

Tsukishima's heart skipped a beat and tears threatened to fill his eyes.

High on Yamaguchi's rib cage was a full moon. Big and bright, glowing just as bright as Tsukishima's star.

Sometimes finding your soulmate is a big, explosive event. Emotions running high. Loud cries of happiness and acceptance as you slip into the spot in their life that has been carved out perfectly to fit you.

But other times it's quiet.

Slow.

Gradual.

A slow build-up of emotions that bloom across your skin in matching soul marks. Painting each other with your ever-evolving relationship.

For Tsukishima, Yamaguchi shone brighter than either of their soul marks. He had seen it, the first day they met. He had felt it, the first time they held hands.

But now. Yamaguchi was even brighter than he could ever imagine.

Yamaguchi was amazing, a force to be reckoned with. Smiling softly as he held the world on his back.

Tsukishima didn't deserve him. But he'd be damned if he didn't spend the rest of his life with Yamaguchi.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe they h*ld h*nds like that. So scandalous.


End file.
